The Pianist
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Without noticing it, a smile formed on my own face from watching him. The expression on his face betrays passion, and that slight smile denotes the joy he has for what he delicacy with which he presses the keys is really admirable, while the melody gradually becomes more unique and sublime. Shonen-ai. ShadowxVio One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: The characters are not of my ownership. It is based on the universe of the Four Swords manga by Akira Himekawa.

_Shadow/Vio_

_Vio POV_

* * *

_**·The Pianist·**_

* * *

Lights out, my presence is just waiting for that captivating person. I observe that great and majestic lonely instrument with thin layers of dust on it. I sigh, although I know he may take, at least I'm more than sure that he will arrive in anytime. I let myself rest against the wall, at least during the darkness of the room to stand to be hidden in a totally awkward position. How do I say it? I love that he is ashamed of his own talent, and not shown to the world as anyone would. He is especial. He plays for himself, to indulge, to become passionate about their music, to enjoy himself in a selfish desire, and passion which captivates me and makes me fall under that charm that comes only with his if I did not know right away that besides its garnish my music, my heart belongs only to him, and I know his beats just for me, I confess, as in fairy tale unite the confusion in a crowded kiss pure love, a while ago. I did not need more, I felt happy and brimming with happiness, until that was born in me curious why sometimes he disappeared and no one knew where he was. One day I did not hesitate to follow him secretly to the place that later became my cozy home at a certain time in the afternoon. And when I heard those tunes I could not help falling in love with something else. And now I stand here in the midst of my waiting, watching the door open and spotting a shadow belonging to a teenager with blue eyes and purple hair. He walks, studying the room already knows perfectly, while I, without overdoing it, hide in achieving a beneficial angle where I can make out his face and hands. Shadow breathed deeply, taking a seat in front of the piano keys black and white as snow. He raises his hands, fixing his gaze only on the keys, and a few seconds later, he started playing. Without noticing it, a smile formed on my own face from watching him. The expression on his face betrays passion, and that slight smile denotes the joy he has for what he delicacy with which he presses the keys is really admirable, while the melody gradually becomes more unique and sublime. My mind enchants with perfection of art that only he can pass, and a pleasure to watch my beloved coaxed as his own music. If I wished to interrupt? Many times, just for the simple fact encircle his neck from the back, and lean on him, to feel his passion alive. Hear him hidden is quite a delicacy in my ears, I will not deny that, even so, I'd love to enter his world as a pianist, and although perhaps his mind and mine are not in the same fantasy, at least we can both enjoy the magnificence of his fingers. I close my eyes, and with the passing of the seconds feel how the environment is enveloped with the aroma of Shadow, and the melody makes the room feel like it belonged only to him. It's almost a dream come true for me, an atmosphere of the person who won my heart, which I'm an outsider, but what would not be welcome. So I'm immersed in that spell, my legs begin to lift my body by themselves, and both begin to move forward with cautious steps toward the pianist of the shadows. I just can not stop them, is the magic of those tunes which to love my body, and they do go with that spell. My arms around him from behind, and then the melody ceases to beat, along with a shock of the great pianist body. His eyes are injected into surprise me over his shoulder, and when he tried to ask the first question, I placed one of my fingers on his lips, smiling and telling silence. I was watching a few moments, and unavoidably, kissed him on the lips gently for a short period of time. When I parted, he gave me a smile, to resume the splendid art. I was touched to know that, despite being knowledgeable about the presence of a spectator, he continued playing for me. I hugged him more firmly, and watched more closely the delicacy and wisdom of the movements of their fingers. Lovingly rested my chin on her purple strands, and with a wide grin kept reveling in the sound of the keys. I lost track of time, and the charm was gradually diminishing, disappearing with the sounds of the melody.I could not stop smiling, and because both Shadow and discomfort seemed to be lacking in a silence that anyone would have been hopeless.

— Shadow — I called him with a low voice.

— ¿Yes, Vio? — he asked stroking my arms.

— You're not a good pianist. — I said in his ear with a smile.

— Oh, no? — he responded with a question.

— No — I kissed his cheek and then I affirmed — You're the best of all.

He smiled again, and all the happiness of the universe, my beloved pianist pressed one more time the keys to engulf them both in his beautiful and sublime art, which I can now enjoy in no hiding place.

* * *

Comments are welcome (:

_– Ensoleillement_


End file.
